Klackon Halberdiers
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = }} Klackon Halberdiers are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Klackon Towns containing at least an Armory. While Halberdiers are the highest tier generic infantry, they are still weaker than most Race-specific units, although they can get somewhat better with . Klackon Halberdiers have a Construction Cost of , and require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Klackon Halberdiers are a group of bipedal insect-like creatures. They have thick, dark-colored carapaces covering their bodies, forming a natural armor plating that is as strong as steel. They carry halberds - long poles topped with large axe blades, used either for stabbing or hacking at enemies while fending them off. Klackon Halberdiers are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Klackon Halberdiers possess a Melee Attack Strength of , so each Halberdier has an average "raw" output of . While this is quite decent against lighter armor, it's still not quite enough to consistently hurt well-protected opponents. Klackon Halberdiers do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will do twice this much, × = points of "raw" , on average, per Halberdier. Defensive Properties Thanks to their racial bonus, Klackon Halberdiers are quite well armored for their tier, possessing a Defense score of . They can block a formidable points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. This can make it quite difficult for lower tier units to injure them. However, as with most common foot soldiers, each Klackon Halberdier only has . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . Their Resistance score is not impressive either. Even with their racial bonus, Klackon Halberdiers only have - barely enough for a fair chance at avoiding even the weakest Unit Curses and other ill effects. , , and even improve with however. Other Properties Klackon Halberdiers move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Basic Strategy Klackon Halberdiers are the strongest Klackon infantry unit. Unfortunately, their extra points of Attack Strength and over Klackon Swordsmen come at a hefty price. Not only do they require an additional to maintain, but also have twice the Construction Cost. This can be important becasue while Klackon workers have increased productivity, per turn takes quite some time to reach, as Population Growth in Towns slows down the bigger they already are. By contrast, the required for the Swordsmen is often possible even in Cities severely limited in their Maximum Population by surrounding terrain. As a result, strategies relying on mass-produced Normal Units will typically have to settle for Klackon Swordsmen for a good portion of the game. Nonetheless, Klackon Halberdiers are arguably the best that this Race has to offer in terms of units, by virtue of having the highest chance to penetrate enemy . As such, if enhancement spells or effects are available to their empire, then it may still be worth using them despite their slower recruitment speed. However, high-powered multi-unit enchantments, such as , , or will generally favor the best unit that can be created in a single turn. Klackons are rather limited in the types of combat units they can produce. In fact, apart from the generic infantry line culminating in the Klackon Halberdiers, their only such unit is the powerful, but expensive Stag Beetle. Klackons have no Ranged Attack units of any kind, and may only build Triremes as far as ships go. They do have access to Engineers though, and can therefore build their own Roads, which is very useful for slow-moving units such as the Klackon Halberdiers. Klackon Cities also tend to reach the end of their economical development fairly quickly, and can usually maintain the Armory required to equip Halberdiers, especially since it's also needed for one of the Town Buildings that allow the production of the afore-mentioned Stag Beetle. The Klackons' racial bonus makes the increased ranged protection that Swordsmen have over Halberdiers less pronounced for this Race than it is for most others. Consequently, it is generally worth considering replacing any garrison Swordsmen with Klackon Halberdiers once they become affordable, particularly in Walled Cities, where the significance of the Swordsmen's only advantage is reduced even further. On the other hand, for empires rich in coin but scarce in enhancement spells, Stag Beetles are bound to ultimately become a better choice for this too, in which case Klackon Halberdiers may be possible to skip entirely. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Klackon Halberdiers improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Klackon Halberdiers unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Klackon Halberdiers may be recruited in any Klackon Town that has an Armory already built. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Klackon Halberdiers may also appear as Mercenaries, provided that the player has a presence on Arcanus. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Klackons Category:Halberdiers